The Caretaker
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: Botan watched the boy with black hair slice down his enemies. She shouldn't be here. She didn't belong in this time. Botan couldn't believe she was sitting here, appointed by the bandits themselves, to be Hiei's caretaker. This was so wrong.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Hello Everyone. I'm back with a new story. (Author blushes)** **Short note here. Not many people have written about Hiei's past and I wished to add a bit of twist to his story. So here is my third installment of a Yu Yu Hakusho story. But I'll see how this one goes. Be warned this story will be more on the morbid dark side. But who doesn't love a bit of that genre every now and then. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Botan looked at the small boy with jet black hair and watched as he sliced through his enemies. She shouldn't be here. She had to find a way to get back to the correct time. There was no way she believed to be sitting here and appointed by the thieves themselves to be Hiei's caretaker.**

**The Caretaker**

Botan slowly lifted herself up. She coughed up blood and struggled to reach up just to wipe the red liquid off her pale skin. Dirt and blood covered her body. Botan groaned as if pounds and pounds of weight was placed on her back, refusing to let up. Her mouth was dry as if she had ate salt and nothing else. The ferry girl carefully raised in a sitting position. She hacked as she was taking mouthfuls of air. It was dreadful. Where ever she was, the air felt like it was suffocating her. Surrounding her lungs in its grip and striving to stop her breathing. The air itself smelled of blood and dead corpses, even though none were around her. She wanted to vomit.

'Where am I'? she questioned. Her brows creased in frustration. She was getting a headache. Calm yourself Botan. Now is not the time to be anxious. She was in a clearing. Dead trees surrounded her. The grass soft beneath her adding small comfort to her position although this did nothing to settle her scattered thoughts. She gazed up at the sky and her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. But it was. The familiar dark reds, purples, and green hues in the sky. The way the lightning and different energies that floated up above her reach rang true. She was in Demon World.

Botan quickly stood up and nearly fell from dizziness. 'I have to get back to Spirit World. To Lord Koenma and the team. But how did I get here?' Botan shook her head. She would figure this out later. Right now she had to get back. She brought out her compact mirror and nearly burst into tears at the sight. The mirror clearly broken and the bottom portion hanging on by a mere dark grey cord.

'Maybe if I try to summon my oar.' Botan materialized her oar. Thankful that the familiar wooden rod was in her grasp. She took a breath and swung one leg over, hovering. Instantly, the oar disappeared and she fell to the ground with at thud.

'What's happening? My energy, it's not working.'

Botan tried several times to get the rod to fly. 'Why isn't this working? Cause of being in Demon World.' she pondered.

'I can't breathe here, but I have to keep trying.' This air was like poison to her human body. The final time she fell down once again and just buried her head in the dirt beneath her.

'I can't get to Spirit World without my oar,' she thought, defeated. She laid on her stomach, her oar gone from her grip. She held her weight on her forearms and just looked at the ground. She covered her face with her hands trying not to break. Without her oar or gadgets she was as good as dead in Demon World. And with no memory of how she got here, all seemed lost.

Before Botan knew it, she heard a sword bury itself in the dirt mere inches from her face. She quickly looked up and saw black shoes in her vision.

'What,' she questioned. Botan's eyes slowly trailed up the black form, coldness surrounding her as fear started swirling in the pit of her stomach. Goosebumps quickly appearing on her fair skin. She shivered, 'please don't let it be a ugly, scary demon.'

She followed the black shoes, to the black crinkled fighting pants, to a black torn shirt, to a brown, tattered cloak, and finally attached to a small boy. The boy who had jet black hair that was standing straight up. Botan couldn't help but gaze at this boy. He was pale, had a small nose, and his lips were set to a thin line. But what was so noticeable, were the blood, red orbs staring back at her. They were trapping her in the boy's gaze.

'Like it's piercing into my soul' she thought.

The boy quirked a brow at the creature below him. He just accomplished dispatching a demon for his test to get into the thieves. The objective was finding demons that kept precious jewels in thier stomach. That's when he heard huffing and crash landings upon the ground. So he went to investigate, his curiosity getting the better of him.

That's when he saw this strange being with blue hair and pale skin. Trying to fly, maybe? On what, a stick? He was amazed at first, when she hovered just a few feet above the ground. Shortly after though she fell. Was she trying to kill herself? She wasn't doing a very great job at doing so. She would at least need ten feet to get accurate broken bones. Twenty would be enough to break several bones in her body and of course her neck.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. If someone was trying to kill themselves why not watch. He couldn't resist from creeping closer until his feet led him just a foot away from the girl. She was laying on her stomach as her forearms were holding all of her weight. He waited to see if she would acknowledge him, though she seemed too deep in thought. The boy rolled his eyes. Tired of being ignored he pierced his sword through the dirt and finally he got her attention.

She gasped and looked straight ahead at his boots. Her pink orbs then slowly scrunched him over. He could feel her energy, what little she had. Obviously not a fighter. He sniffed the air and felt her fear. When they finally met eye to eye she jumped up. He took a step back gripping his sword, analyzing to see if she was a threat.

Botan realizing that her legs couldn't carry her weight she fell back on her butt. She held a hand to the ground to support her. The other around her waist to soothe the bruise that was guranteed to be there if she looked.

The boy merely quirked a brow at her, as he took her in. "What are you doing?" this was stated snidely, but held true wonder at her. He was speaking to her as if she was a foolish child trying to achieve something, but failing each time.

Botan didn't say a word and gazed in awe at him. Entranced at his red orbs, Botan breathed in deeply holding her breath. The boys ears just twitched at the sound. She was scared, but it was only a child. Even if he was a small demon child, what was he doing here all alone? Didn't he know what she was? All ferry girls let out a certain type of energy. Must be because he is a only a child. He isn't aware.

The boy continued. "Are you trying to kill yourself"? He then smirked at the blue haired woman as if to make fun of her. "I can assist you if that's that the case ", his eyes glowing darker. He gripped his sword firmly, almost itching to bring it down to her flesh.

Stunned at the boy Botan realized and registered what he had just said.

"I," her voice cracked, she licked her lips and tried to speak again. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." Her voice came out pathetic. "I was trying to get back home." She looked down at the ground and sighed. Clearly exhausted, and too tired to fear this small boy any longer. Sure he was a demon, however for some reason she wasn't scared of him. Just anxious of what was to happen to her well being. Her mind was surrounded on how she was going to get back to Spirit World. But it looks like it would have to wait for she has unknowingly attracted the attention of a demon. This wasn't good.

"You live up in the sky," the boy responded. The black haired boy looked up at the vast openness as if hoping to see her home. His eyes squinting, straining. He huffed impatiently when he didn't see anything and looked down at her.

Botan looked to the side at the dead trees. "I suppose you could say that."

The small boy circled her and started to take her in. Finally deciding to look this creature over. Her clothes were tattered and torn. The pink kimono was now in shambles and the pink you couldn't even really see anymore. Her socks as well as her sandals were caked in mud.

"Your filthy" he sneered as he looked her over. He went around her and Botan tensed at the sound of his voice. It sounded almost mocking really, but all he was doing was observing her. Now she was getting nervous. She couldn't turn her back on this boy. Although a child, he still could kill her without a second thought. She followed him to the left, and quickly swung her head to the right to keep her pink orbs on him.

"And your hair," he quickly grabbed hold of her blue hair and filled his hands with her tresses between his small fingers. Botan froze at this. The boy clearly not bothered at her anxiousness and her personal space. "it's not a natural color even for the spirits of Demon World. What are you?"

Botan still didn't answer him too shaken. He was extremely perceptive. The next thing she knew she found cold steel at her neck. "I asked you a question woman" he said to her, as if she wasn't understanding.

This boy was making threats at his age? "I'm, I'm", she stuttered.

He raised a brow and still had the sword placed to her neck. "You're not a whore are you?"

'That brat.' Seething, Botan smacked his sword away and it sliced her palm open, blood trailing out of the wound. She held the wounded hand to her chest and watched as his eyes stared at the blood slithering down her arm.

If this boy wanted to kill her he could and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. "No I'm not. That's disgusting" she detested. "I'm...", she paused should she really tell him of her. She breathed deeply and tried to stay calm. Not wanting to forget she was in Demon World and had to abide by their laws. She couldn't tell him she was of Spirit World. But then he was so young wasn't he, he didn't know how hefty a price spirit girls were in Demon World did he? She was in his territory now. She was basically in his hands and he didn't even know it. Even with her big mouth there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"I'm Botan," she finally said, settling with her name. "That is my name is Botan."

The boy gave no indication of responding, but merely grabbed her bruised wrist, ignoring her wince of pain. He then sniffed her skin, taking in her scent. "You don't smell of different men."

"I'm just lost," she blushed at the embarrassment of admitting this fact to a child.

Botan tried to quickly change the subject to take the attention away from herself. "What about you"?

The boy quirked a brow waiting for her to continue. "Your just a little boy. Isn't' it dangerous for you to be traveling alone in Demon World at such a late hour?"

The boy instantly dropped her wrist and hissed at her. "I'm not lost you stupid woman. I'm trying to find a demon who hides precious jewels in his stomach for thieves. I have attainted one, but I wish to kill one more to test my strength." He stood tall then as if trying to proof himself.

Botan didn't even listen to the last part. All she could hear was 'stupid woman.' It can't be. She looked at him now. Truly looked at him. How could she have missed this. He was the same in most aspects. The black, his stance, even the shape of his eyes. She couldn't forget those eyes that held so much pain, but refused to let anyone in.

She licked her lips and was shaking. Botan whispered the name she inwardly dismayed. "Hiei"?

The boys eyes widened "You know of me"? He leered at her then, cautious. His voice was soft and less ragged. It held innocence. Not like the Hiei she knew that has killed so many. This boy was naive, but his eyes had the knowledge of killing many, and mercy wasn't quite in him. Perhaps the only reason she was still alive, was because of his child like inquisitiveness. Even demon children had this to an extent. Conceivably even more so.

Botan looked at his neck then. Amazed at what she saw. His tear gem hanging by a silver string. It glittered from the lights in the sky and Botan could not refrain from staring. So this really is Hiei. But then, does that mean she was no longer in the correct period. Botan felt tears prick in the corner of her eyes.

Hiei saw her looking at his stone and smirked. He grabbed the thread holding the precious stone and dangled it in her face as if to taunt her. The shiny stone brought her attention back to the boy. Botan looked confused and saw him bring the jewel closer to her. The ferry girl reeled back from it almost as if the gem would burn her.

His blood red eyes held mirth and mischievousness in them. "You like it..." he chuckled.

Not wanting to make Hiei angry she merely whispered under her breath knowing that he would hear her. She said it was beautiful.

"Well," he brought up his sword and swung it around to the back of her neck to bring her closer. Trapping her between his scrawny, but lean arms. One hand on the hilt, the other grabbing the blade. His forehead nearly touching hers as if to challenge her. "Fight me for it then, I'll even let you make the first move", he smiled. He sounded so casual about it. For them to fight to the death for this stone. Like it was a game to him. He was surprised at the shake of her head.

"No," she shook her head mindful of the sword still around her neck. "All I want to do is go home but," she stopped and choked.

"But you can't," he finished for her.

Botan looked down at the ground. Not caring that this kid, now that she knew was Hiei, who always hated weakness was nearly in tears in front of him. She couldn't go back. "I'm alone," she whispered.

Hiei just stared confused at the creature. Lightning flashed overhead and Hiei looked at the sky. "Damn", he cursed softly. "I'm late."

Hiei turned around ready to leave but then glanced back at the creature. She still didn't answer his questions and he was still quiet intrigued with this woman. Like how did she know who he was without even meeting him. Is it possible she knew something? Hiei crossed his arms and leaned on his left leg. Her aura was different. Maybe she had special powers, or knowledge within her. Maybe he could own her. Hiei's eyes widened at this thought. Why couldn't he? He found her first didn't he? That meant he could do whatever he wished with her. And the thieves did teach him that whatever treasure he found he could keep for himself. Not being able to argue with this logic he turned and started walking away.

He then paused in mid step, "Are you coming or not?" He sounded jaded.

Botan brought her eyes to him. Redness appearing around her orbs. "Does...does that mean...I can come with you"? She was astounded that he even said anything of the sort to her.

Hiei looked at her. His red orbs gleaming and he could not stop himself from leering at her. Botan froze. Yes this was Hiei but even as a child, this was wrong. He shouldn't be able to smile such an evil grin at such a young age. This fact unsettled her greatly.

"Take it how you want it." Hiei then started walking away. For some reason Hiei knew she would follow, and only then would he figure out what to do with her. If he grew bored with her, he would just kill her. She had peaked his curiosity and for now that was enough to save her. He wasn't surprised when he heard soft padded footsteps following him.

Botan quickly fell behind him in step. It was growing dark and demons were already following them. Maybe she should have just stayed there for the demons. This boy was Hiei, but not the same. She would have to be careful around him. As she trailed after him slowly, Botan couldn't help but wonder if she chose the lesser of two evils.

**Well here you go. My new story. (Author blushes.) I just thought Hiei's story and past was so inspirational. I had to write something. So please read, review and let me know if I should continue or not. I greatly appreciate it. Umm.. (author blushes more)...thanks for reading and I hope I did okay with the characters.**

**-I'veGoneMad.**


End file.
